Although reproductive behavior has been found not to be affected by Fetal Alcohol Exposure (FAE), preliminary evidence suggests that FAE can interfere with adult expression of sexual dimorphism in behaviors which are organizationally dependent upon perinatal androgen status. Specifically, adult FAE males were found to exhibit a feminized saccharin preference pattern whereas FAE females were found to exhibit a masculinized pattern relative to pair-fed controls. It is hypothesized that the feminized pattern observed in FAE males is due to the suppressive effect of ethanol on testicular androgens during the perinatal period. It is further hypothesized that the masculinized pattern observed in FAW females is due to the stimulatory influence of ethanol on the adrenals, thereby elevating the circulating levels of weakly androgenic steroids from the adrenals. The present proposal is designed to examine the pervasiveness of this FAE influence on other behaviors which are known to be organizationally dependent upon perinatal androgen levels. The behaviors to be studied are saccharin preference, maze learning and active avoidance. Additionally, this proposal seeks to establish whether administering testosterone propionate to males during the prenatal or postnatal period will normalize their adult performance on these behaviors by counteracting the depressive effects of ethanol on testicular function. An attempt to normalize adult female performance will be accomplished by administering Cimetidine, an androgen receptor blocker, during the prenatal and postnatal periods. Testosterone and corticosterone levels will be determined in FAE neonates in all experiments. The weights of brain, testes, adrenals and reproductive organs will also be measured in these pups in addition to measuring ano-genital distance. Data derived from these studies may help to further develop animal models designed to study the mechanisms underlying the behavioral and learning deficits observed in children born to mothers consuming moderate to high levels of alcohol during pregnancy.